


Oh my God! I'm in Asgard!

by Random__Fangirl



Series: Your average teenage spider [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kid Peter Parker, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/pseuds/Random__Fangirl
Summary: Peter's only thought at the current moment was 'oh my god'..He was Asgard with Thor, the god of thunder himself. THE ASGARD!....................or..........Peter goes to Asgard and makes a friend out of a certain God of mischief





	Oh my God! I'm in Asgard!

Peter's only thought at the current moment was 'oh my god'... 

He was Asgard with Thor, the god of thunder himself. THE ASGARD!......

Tony had told him that he was going to go there with thor for a while as he tried to reconcile with steve but, he thought he was joking....... (It was Asgard after all, the realm of the gods. )

All he could do at the minute was stand and gap at the magnificent scene before him. It was awesome...

The floofy clouds he could see in the sky around him, swept around the caps of mountains and the open seas surrounding the very large and impreseive mountains. Not only that but, the tips of the Rocky mounds of earth themselves were formed of raw crystals by the looks of it. There were clear, deep waters between large rocky gorges that Peter couldn't keep his eyes off of... Tall, cylindrical buildings were towering on the horizon and-- omg was that gold!... It was gold! A sprawling, golden city led up to a colossal palace - dozens of segments arranged into a pyramid whose tips stretched into the clouds. 

How was it even possible for a place to be so cool?

Peter was openly gaping at this point... he wasn't even ready when they went to the gardens... Lush trees that riveled even earth in their beauty and broad statues of countless god's dotted the courtyards and gardens, pure water poured out of fountains that were scattered among the scenery, intricate and decorative machinery floated, spun, and flashed in the light of the sun, watering the plants as they went to and fro. It was amazing and... Surprisingly empty...

Him and Thor were alone it the place except for another man in the distance, who was hunched over a book, reading. He wouldn't have recognized the man if it wasn't for the all too familiar horned helmet on top of his head. That was Loki! Today just kept getting weirder...

He wasn't even paying attention until he noticed that Thor was speaking to him. and even then, he only caught a few words... Somthing about needing to go do politics. peter guessed that makes sense and all because he's king.

He decided to zone out again and he regretted it when, next thing he knew Thor was gone and he was left with his psychotic brother... "Why couldn't he just pay attention for once?"

...........................................................................

Peter gulped. Who knew what would happen now.

Loki was walking towards him with that signature helmet atop his head and smirk upon his face. "Hello, Peter. My brother left you in my possession until further notice".

Not knowing what to say peter just sqeaked out "hello Mr Loki." Wincing as his voice cracked.

Loki smiled down at the shorter man. "So, anything you would like to do?"

Peter glanced at the gods face, confused. Why wasn't he dead yet? Could it be possible that he wasn't as bad as the others said? "Anything is fine, Mr Loki."

"Please, peter, just call me Loki." He paused for a moment. "How about we take a tour of the castle. You can meet some of the others."

"Okay." Peter said smiling. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Dare he say, it might even be fun.

................................................

It had been six hours and Peter had made a new best friend already. He couldn't believe it. Loki was actually a really nice guy. Soon after they had gone off on a tour of the Castle, he had forgiven Loki for New York. It wasn't even really his fault...

They had spent the entire time afterwards pranking some of the royal court. Between the liesmith and the innocent kid they were a duo to be reckoned with. So far, they had jumpscared many people and made it so that several council members were going to be waking up to either green, red, or blue hair (they couldn't resist using their colors). They had also stolen some pie from the royal kitchen (which made Peter insanely guilty but, Loki reassured him by saying he would pay for it later).

Now the pair was walking down one of the many long golden halls. They were going to go meet the Warriors three... Loki had been reluctant at first because he did not exactly enjoy their company but, when he saw Peter's puppy eyes he just had to give in, they were just too pitiful.

....,....................................................

"Aye, is that who I think it is" roared a loud voice when loki entered the room. It came from a man with a large red beard and an axe strapped to his side. The man was sitting at a table stuffing food in his mouth and the sentence came out slightly slurred because of this... peter (who was standing in the shadows to the side) realized it was Volstagg, one of the finest warriors of asgard.

"Why, volstagg don't you have eyes? It's our old friend loki" echoed the man at the table next to Volstagg's. And as peter saw the blond hair he immediately reconized him as Fandral, another good from the warriors three.

"Who is that with him." The last and final man in the room said finally noticing peter. His eyes locked onto the boys small form. Peter almost had a heart attack at this. It was Hogan, the leader of Asgards military forces.

Peter stepped from the shadows, nevously. "Ummmm, hi guys!". (Way not to sound stupid in front of a god, peter.)

Loki sensing Peter's nervousness interrupted whatever Hogan was about to say. "This is my new freind Peter Tonyson."

While the warriors seemed to accept it, Peter looked weirdly at him. "Ummmm, Mr. Loki, that's not my last name."

Loki looked at him apologetically. "Wait, what."

Peter glanced to him then turned to the three other men in the room. "Hi, I'm Peter Parker."

Turning back to Loki he then said. "And why would you think it was Tonyson?"

Loki looked at the ground embarrassed. "You are the son of stark. Are you not?"

"Why would you think that."

"He must be. No one else can stand him so, it makes sense that you are his offspring since you stay with him."

Peter sighed. Why does everyone think this?.....

.............................(three days later).................................

Peter had a plan. He had to go home soon and he was going to bring back loki too! All he had to do now was sneak him on to earth successfully...

Loki looked uncomfortable in the tight fitting jeans and red shirt that peter had gifted him. Looking over to the said kid he began to speak. " Peter, are you sure this will work?"

"Course it will, I'm awesome!" Peter replied.

"That's not what I meant.- do you think it would be fine for me to go back to earth?"

Peter tilted his head, thinking. "Probably not. But, don't worry reindeery."

Loki scoffed at the nickname"Why do you insist on calling me that. Stark said the same thing when we first met.-- are you sure you aren't related?"

"Not at all"peter sighed (I only want him as a father). "Now, put this on your head" he said while tossing the man a sheet."

"Why"

He shrugged "Thor said it was a good disguise"

Loki looked at him incrediously "I can literally shapeshift. This doesn't even cover my face. Thor doesn't understand how to use a disguise!"

Thor walked up to the two, reaching up and pulling it over Loki's face he cried. "It does if you do this"

........................................................

It had been realativly easy getting Loki into stark towers, but now came the hard part... convincing tony.

"What do you mean you brought Loki with you??!" Tony yelled trying and failing at keeping his calm.

"I mean, I brought my new freind Loki home." Peter said defiantly back.

"Are we talking about the same Loki here?" Tony yelled. the one with the big horns and black hair?" he was close to hyperventilating now. "THE ONE WHO TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!?"

Peter smiled, sheepishly. "Yeah, that one..."

"No!"

"What do you mean no!?"

"I mean I am not letting that pyscopath into my house or near you ever again!"

Peter stared at his eyes with the best puppy look he could muster. "Please Mr stark. Just give him one chance."

Tony sighed, shaking his head. "Fine." "Bring him in. But, if he makes any moves to hurt anyone, I swear--"

.......................................................

"No one knows what is going on anymore. Have our hero's finally lost their minds." A young girl said, dramatically from the computer.

" The avengers have accepted Loki as one of their own." "Him along with the mysterious Spider-Man were officially anounced avengers on Friday. Is it disaster or a new beginning..." She paused for a second then raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps our famous avengers are starting a new team for their retirement?"

The screen then went black before changing to green."Learn more on Friday." A man's excited voice called. "Channel 7. The great news."

Sighing, Tony got up and shut off the news playing on his computer, scilencing the voice of his least favorite news reporter. "I can't believe this actually is happening. What did I even agree to?"


End file.
